Into the soul of a monster
by xXGothic2RosesxX
Summary: This is a Bamon one-shot.


_**Into a soul of a Monster**_

_This is my first bamon fan fic I've written on here so please don't be harsh on the comments, I know that I'm not the best writer in the world, but I am seriously trying to improve. Anyway this is just only a One-Shot nothing else, sorry. I'm also in the process writing a Bamon and Jonnie Fan Fic called The Pain within me, won't be finish with the first chapter in probably a few days, so just bare with me. Please enjoy and please comment when you can._

Deep, sorrow, clear ocean blue, riveting, ageless, eyes stared into mine's, with out a single sound. Thick, dark lashes framed them, making them POP out, with the dark color contracting with his pale complex. I shivered, cause he looked more wantable in the snow's light, gleam. The way he looked at me, dazzling, ice-blue eyes frosted the wisps sent a jolt of electric energy flow through out my body, searching for something so familiar in mine's. He wanted to make sure that he belonged, that it was also ok being here with me. Gently his touch soothing the lines of my palms, pinky tracing them, indicating the coolness of his skin on mine. I didn't know how my eyes should of responded…_should it reflect kindness back, or Love? _I was finding it hard to breathe, his stare, the way he looked at me was suffocating.

_Breathe…_

I could feel the tiny, crisps of the flakes; Snow. I broke his gaze to look up at the sky, the flakes falling covering the ground around us into pure whiteness. He shifted next to me his positioned, becoming closer, the soft breathing of his breathe, cool on the bare skin on my neck raised hairs. He sighed, and I froze. The coolness of his breathe, and the bitterness of his soul, made me realize that he was still waiting, _waiting for me._

Suddenly he pulls me in, his freezing hands into mines, but I don't dare to look at it. Instead I fix my gaze firmly to the sky, watching the world spill with happiness, that I realize that hasn't been showed for a long time.

_One…_

Tell him that I love him. That I don't care at all about his other half, the monster that remains permanently inside him, like a bad case of the flue. Tell him and don't stop explaining to him, even if he interrupts. I laid on the blanket next to him, hypnotize by his exotic eyes that were staring down. They were beautiful, the pupils enlarging and the iris dancing around in the wisps. It was as if it were a door, to his very soul… _trapped, contained there… never to be brought out, because he wants to be in control over it._

He moves closer and my pulse hammers incredibly, my rib cage vibrating form the sounds of the beats.

_Two…_

My heart races even faster, his touch shoots electric shots through out my entire body, I'm confused by this sudden, unwelcoming _feeling, _the urge to be cradle by him. Wanting his strong, arms wrap around me tightly as a anaconda is smothering it's prey. I try to keep myself composed, but in the darkness my expression is content, falters, and it takes all I have to not look at him. I can't tell him how I feel… I don't know how to explain it, if they are even words at all. They can't describe… just think and feel. They are my thoughts that linger freely in my brain, soaring through the blank, over powered atmosphere. Wanting to speak, badly.

_Three…_

His soft, quixotic eyes are glued to my face, his breathe hits my cheeks in waves, always recurring, to do the same thing every time as they were trained to do. I imagine _The Ocean._ The open sea wanting just for me. He's my ocean. The ocean that will carry me deep within, under the dark, murky, surface. He's my ocean and I want to drown in this sea. I'm not ready to see him yet.

He says my name softy with so much meaning and tenderness behind it, my heart washes away. I bit my lip, trying to focus on just his beautiful face in front of me.

High chiseled, perfectly, smooth, sculpted, cheekbones that makes him look royal. A narrow nose, long at the tips. Glossy, ebony, crow-like hair with streams of rainbow lights gleaming on the surface. Hacked all over as if he had done it himself. Chopped evenly at the edges, the sides barley hung loose. Bang; side-swept over on the left eye, the other side exposed freely out in the open. His eyes daring, bright blue with a cease of creeping danger.

_Maybe this is just a dream… and when I wake up, I'll never see him again._

His relaxing gaze catches mines for a moment. I turn to meet his eyes, and surprised when I saw they were full of love. Love waiting to consume me whole, wanting to smother me with his lips, crush them hard onto to mine, to sweep all the air out of my body as a balloon. The hydrogen is him on top of me. I wanted it so bad, that I could taste him in my mouth. I don't think he knew. _He probably will never know._

He catches the sight of my eyes, and as if he were a mind reader he leans in closer and whispers a word to me. _Trust. His breathe bristled the tiny hairs on my ear. Warmth filled through out me._

I was stunned by his sudden, immediate words that flowed through my mind as a rushing river. _Trust. What did he meant by that? _But, I was too distracted to think when I found, his stare averting, intently to my lips. They stopped there for a while. Without saying a word, I didn't have to. We knew what we wanted, _We finally wanted each other._

The snow flakes fall upon us as we stare at each other for a long, long time. I stop breathing wanting for the exact moment when he had enough courage to claim my lips, to make me slip away into this ocean. _The Ocean of Dreams._ My eyes slipping close the cold weighing heavily down on my eyelids.

I slowly part my lips, my heart aching and drumming at the same time. I waited for this so long now.

He finally wants to understand me. To be friends. Lovers. It seems like for an eternity before he kisses me, he crashes his lips on top of mine's, demanding for an entry. He kisses me softly crushing the rest of the air out of my lungs. Suddenly he tug's at the neck of my blouse to expose my neck out in the freezing cold. But, his warm lips kisses it, smoothing it out.

His fingers moves down to my chest, cupping the bottoms of my breast. I groaned wanting to take this even farther not at all caring what the consequences were. My fingers combed through his dark ruffled hair, lacing them at the tips. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt savoring the sweet moment, he kneeled taking a breast in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the nipple before pressing and flickering upon it. A pleasure of musical moans escaped my lips as he arched my back, steady me as his tongue slithered down my stomach. A trail of kisses litters my belly all the way down to the zipper of my pants. He then stops there his blue eyes reflecting fire. As he desperately waits for my permission to continue on I shake my head his fingers undoing my pants, quickly. He slid the pants and panties down to my ankles leaving me fully exposed in the harsh, cold weather that beamed down on us like a hot scorching, blistering, mid-summer sun. I stood shivering his warm hand parting my legs apart. He closed his eyes… his body still… motionless before he moved on.

I could feel him touch my clit as he leaned in and stuck out his tongue in a vast, swift moment licking the already swollen bead. A series of moans erupted, he continued faster I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his cock demanding access from below. We laid on the freezing snow, our bodies now combined together… as we were finally one. I started to push against his cock wanting the friction to continue… never wanting this pleasurable adventure that we shared together to end.

I feel like my heart is going to stop beating, like I'm going to die right here in his arms. And I think, that if I did I would be happy. If I died here with his lips against mine and the snow flakes dying overhead, I wouldn't regret one moment.

I'm not even afraid.

_Let me enter your soul… the monster deep inside._


End file.
